


You and I Under The Night Sky

by Ryukichan



Series: AtsuKita [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukichan/pseuds/Ryukichan
Summary: “Atsumu.”“I-iya?”“Sekadar info saja, ulang tahunku itu besok.”Atsumu mengerjap beberapa saat setelah itu melotot horror. “HA?!"
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: AtsuKita [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848292
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	You and I Under The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> AtsuKita  
> Haikyuu!! milik Furudate Sensei aku hanya meminjam charanya  
> selamat membaca

Langit sore menggantung indah di langit Hyogo saat Atsumu keluar dari bus. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara lalu meregangkan tubuhnya ke samping. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali karena akhirnya ia bisa menghirup udara segar.

Ia meraih tas gendong berwarna hitamnya lalu mulai berjalan. Awalnya Atsumu pikir ia tidak akan sempat menginjakkan kakinya di Hyogo hari ini, mengingat betapa sulitnya ia meminta cuti pada pelatihya, padahal hanya dua hari. Belum lagi Bokuto yang berisik meminta untuk ikut atau Sakusa yang menyindirnya dengan sadis. Satu-satunya malaikat saat itu hanya Hinata. Dia hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Atsumu sambil tersenyum lebar menyilaukan, ‘Hati-hati di jalan, Miya-san.” katanya. Benar-benar malaikat.

Senyum Atsumu melebar saat akhirnya ia mulai melihat hamparan luas ladang-ladang padi di depan sana. Itu artinya ia semakin dekat, atau malah sebentar lagi sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Ia bersiul senang sambil sesekali membalas sapaan orang-orang yang kebetulan mengenalnya. Di daerah ini kebanyakan hanya di tinggali oleh orang-orang tua, para petani, jadi kebanyakan dari mereka tidak tahu siapa Miya Atsumu sebenarnya. Jika di luar sana Atsumu dikenal sebagai seorang setter hebat (Bukan terbaik, masih ada Kageyama di atasnya) dari tim yang juga hebat, MSBY Black Jackals, maka di sini ia hanya di kenal sebagai sorang laki-laki biasa yang seringkali datang berkunjung untuk mencari udara segar jauh dari hiruk pikuk perkotaan.

Nah, Atsumu sama sekali tidak peduli jika ia hanya di kenal sebagai orang biasa di sini. Justru itu lebih baik, karena tempat ini akan menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan untuknya melarikan diri.

Setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit berjalan kaki akhirnya Atsumu sampai di depan sebuah rumah sederhana namun terlihat nyaman. _Akhirnya, sampai juga._

Kira-kira reaksi seperti apa yang akan Atsumu dapatkan mengingat ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun tentang datang dan menginap hari ini. Mungkin Atsumu akan mendapatkan pelukan, atau ciuman, atau malah ekspresi terkejut yang sangat menggemaskan, yang manapun Atsumu tidak sabar untuk melihatnya.

Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Oke, Atsumu siap. Ia mengetuk pintu di depannya tiga kali kemudian menunggu dengan sabar. Jantungnya seketika berdetak lebih cepat saat ia mendengar samar suara langkah kaki dari dalam, setelah itu pintu di hadapannya bergeser ke samping dan menampakkan sosok manusia yang paling ia rindukan setiap hari.

“Atsumu?”

Atsumu tersenyum dengan lebar hingga menutup matanya lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan. “Surprise! Aku datang, Kita-san!” serunnya.

Kita yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan handuk yang masih menempel di kepalanya itu menatap Atsumu datar, tanpa senyum segaris pun. Ia mengangguk, “Umh, selamat datang.”

Atsumu tersentak lalu menatap Kita tidak terima. “Hanya itu?!” Padahal ia datang jauh-jauh tanpa mengabari Kita tentang kedatangannya tapi hanya ucapan selamat yang ia dapatkan, bahkan Atsumu tidak di sambut dengan senyum segarispun. Apa-apaan!

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Maksudku, apa kau tidak terkejut dengan kedatanganku? Padahal aku sudah menantikanmu yang berlari kepelukkanku setelah itu memberiku ciuman selamat datang.” Terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal dan dipaksakan memang, tapi setidaknya biarkan Atsumu senang sedikit.

“Aku sudah tahu kau akan datang, Atsumu. Osamu memberitahuku beberapa jam yang lalu.”

Atsumu menggertakkan giginya kesal sambil mengepalkan jemarinya. “’Samu sialan!” Seandainya saudara kembarnya itu ada di sini saat ini sudah pasti kepalan tangannya akan mendarat di pipi Osamu. Dan entah bagaimana Atsumu bisa membayangkan cengiran menyebalkan Osamu sekarang. Kurang ajar benar. Kenapa orang itu senang sekali mengacaukan rencananya, padahal ia sendiri tidak pernah mengacaukan rencana-rencana kencannya dengan Suna.

“Yah, meski begitu, masuklah. Kau pasti lelah bukan. Aku baru saja selesai memasak untuk makan malam.”

Atsumu mencibir kesal kemudian menghela napas pasrah. “Okee…” katanya malas lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Atsumu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk menempel di rambutnya yang basah. Ia melirik ke sekelilingnya dengan heran saat ia tidak menemukan Kita di meja makan ataupun di wastafel. Kira-kira kemana perginya— pandangan matanya seketika mendarat pada jam yang menggantung di dinding setelah itu menoleh pada pintu belakang yang terbuka setengah. Ini jam delapan malam, biasanya Kita akan duduk di teras belakang sambil menatapi halaman yang ditumbuhi macam-macam bunga dan sayuran.

Ia menaruh handuknya pada sandaran kursi lalu pergi ke kamar, buru-buru ia berpekaian lalu menyambar jaket juga selimut setelah itu Atsumu pergi ke teras belakang. Dan tebakannya benar. Atsumu menemukan Kita duduk di lantai tanpa mengenakan selimut tepat di atas tangga saat ia membuka lebar pintu teras. Dia tampak menikmati langit malam dengan segelas entah-apa di genggamannya. Kita bahkan tidak bergeming sedikitpun saat Atsumu berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk tepat di sampingnya.

“Setidaknya pakailah jaket atau selimut untuk melindungi tubuhmu dari angin malam, Kita-san. Kalau kau tiba-tiba sakit bagaimana,” kata Atsumu sambil melingkarkan selimut yang ia bawa hingga menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

Kita menjauhkan gelas kopinya dari mulut lalu menoleh pada Atsumu. “Tidak perlu,” gumamnya pelan. Setelah itu dia tersenyum kecil, “Lagi pula kau pasti akan membawakannya untukku.”

Astaga, apa itu barusan? Atsumu merasa seperti ada yang meledak di kepalanya sampai membuat wajahnya memanas dengan cepat. Sial, detakkan jantungnya juga mulai menggila.

“K-Kita-san,” Atsumu mencengkram dadanya erat-erat, “aku mohon, tolong ampuni jantungku,” ringisnya dramatis.

Kita hanya tertawa ringan melihat reaksi Atsumu barusan. Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya sebentar lalu kembali pada Atsumu “Kopi, kau mau?” tanyanya sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi panas pada Atsumu.

Mungkin karena terlalu gugup Atsumu jadi sedikit ceroboh dan hampir saja menumpahkan gelas kopi di tangan Kita saat ia mencoba mengambilnya. Untung saja refleksnya cepat, jadi ia dengan segera menahannya. Meski begitu tetap saja Atsumu menumpahkan kopinya pada baju Kita, hanya setetes, tapi tetap saja.

“Maaf.”

Kita menggeleng, maklum. “Tidak usah dipikirkan.” Lalu kembali mengalihkan fokusnya ke depan sana.

Atsumu menatap sejenak cairan hitam di gelasnya lalu menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Aroma pekat kopi hitam yang sedikit dicampur dengan perasan lemon sedikitnya berhasil membuat Atsumu rileks, dan pikirannya-pun perlahan mulai jernih kembali.

Ia mendongak.

Menikmati pemandangan langit malam di pinggiran kota memang tidak pernah membuat Atsumu kecewa. Ia akan selalu dibuat takjub saat melihat langit dengan taburan bintangnya yang tak terhitung, Apalagi saat ini masih musim panas, beruntung sekarang tidak turun hujan. Di kota-kota besar sekarang mana bisa ia menikmati langit malam semegah ini, rasanya sedikit mutahil, kecuali mungkin jika sedang manti lampu baru ia bisa melihat langit yang persis seperti saat ini.

Atsumu menghela napas lalu menoleh ke samping kirinya, tepat di mana Kita duduk dengan terpisah jarak dua puluh senti meter. Ia sempat menahan napasnya saat melihat bagaimana angin malam dengan nakal memainkan ujung rambut Kita yang sekarang terlihat sedikit memanjang. Tanpa sadar Atsumu memasukkan jemarinya pada saku jaket, meremas sebuah kotak berukuran sedang di dalamnya dengan telapak tangannya yang mulai berkeringat.

Apa ia benar-benar akan mengatakannya sekarang? Meskipun ia sudah mengumpulkan begitu banyak keberanian dari jauh-jauh hari tetapi setelah berhadapan langsung keberanian yang awalnya seluas galaksi itu seketika menciut hingga menjadi serpihan. Atsumu menunduk lalu menghela napas, ia kembali meminum kopinya. Pada akhirnya keraguannya kembali menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Apalagi mengingat kejutan awalnya yang gagal, Atsumu jadi merasa putus asa.

“Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, Atsumu?”

Tiba-tiba Atsumu tersedak kopinya hingga membuatnya terbatuk-batuk hebat. Ia menoleh panik pada Kita sambil menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

“Ma-maksudmu, Kita-san?”

“Sejak tadi kau menatapi wajahku dengan lekat, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.”

Atsumu meletakan gelas kopinya di pinggir dekat tiang penyannga lalu kembali menoleh pada Kita. Hari ini belum apa-apa ia sudah dua kali mendapat sial.

“A-aku hanya penasaran,” jawab Atsumu gelagapan.

“Penasaran? Pada?”

Pada? Pada apa? Atsumu tidak tahu. “Pada… pada rambutmu,” jawabnya cepat, kelewat cepat malah. “Sepertinya rambutmu semakin memanjang dari yang terakhir kali aku lihat.”

“Hmm…” Kita meletakkan gelas kopinya di samping gelas milik Atsumu lalu memainkan poni rambutnya sebentar.

Dan sekarang kepanikan kembali menyerangnya, Padahal beberapa saat lalu Atsumu berhasil menenangkan diri. Sudah ia duga, sepertinya mustahil untuk mengatakannya sekarang.

Kita menutup matanya sebentar sebelum ia mengalihkannya lagi pada Atsumu dan menatapnya tepat di mata. “Katakan padaku sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan.”

“Eh?!” Sejak kapan Kita bisa membaca isi kepalanya!

“Aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama, Atsumu. Dan aku tahu kebiasaan burukmu satiap kali kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu. jadi?”

Dari nada suara Kita barusan Atsumu bisa mendengar nada menuntut dan itu cukup bagi Atumu untuk mengumpulkan kembali keberaniannya yang hanya tinggal secuil itu dengan susah payah. Untuk sekarang apapun yang terjadi terjadilah, hasil dari pernyataannya sekarang akan ia terima senang ataupun tidak.

Atsumu menunduk sebentar, jemari kanannya kembali meremas kotak kecil yang tersembunyi dari balik saku jaketnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya perlahan.

Atsumu balas menatap Kita tepat di mata. “Kita-san.” Masih ada keraguan sebenarnya. Tapi masa bodoh, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

“Hm?”

“Maaf jika aku datang kemari dengan tiba-tiba, bahkan tanpa mengabarimu apapun.”

Kita hanya mengangguk ringan.

“Aku juga sempat tidak mengabarimu selama tiga minggu kebelakang.”

Kita masih diam mendengarkan.

“Itu karena aku membutuhkan waktu untuk mengumpulkan kepercayaan diri juga keberanian dalam menghadapimu. Dan lagi aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan.”

Kita mengangguk, ia sudah tahu.

“Tapi sayangnya kejutannya gagal, gara-gara si ‘Samu sialan. Meski begitu aku tidak akan mundur.”

Kali ini Kita diam dengan tanda tanya di atas kepalanya.

Atsumu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna merah maroon dari saku jaketnya, kotak yang sejak tadi ia cengkram kuat-kuat dengan tangan berkeringatnya.

Ia menyodorkan kotak itu tepat ke depan wajah Kita malu-malu. “U-untukmu.”

Kita mengambilnya. Untuk sesaat ia mengamati Atsumu yang masih memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dengan pipi merona hebat hingga ke telinga, setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak di tanganya. Dengan hati-hati Kita membuka bingkisan itu dan mendapati sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dari balik bungkus kado. Kita membuka kotak hitam itu dan ia menemukan sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam yang di dalam kacanya tergambar logo MSBY BJ dengan nomor 13, nomor jersey Atsumu, namun di dalamnya yang dia temukan malah namnya.

“Se-selamat ulang tahun, Kita-san!” seru Atsumu lantang. “Maaf jika aku tidak bisa memberikanmu hadiah yang lebih mewah lagi. Aku bahkan tidak membawakanmu sebuket bunga mawar merah atau mengajakmu makan malam di restoran mewah. Aku juga tidak menyertainya dengan puisi indah atau nyanyian romantis. Meski begitu…” Atsumu menelan ludahnya susah payah, “…meski begitu, aku sangat mencintaimu, Kita-san. Biarkan aku menjadi pacarmu?!”

Atsumu mengembuskan napasnya lega. Akhirnya, ia mengatakannya juga. Lega rasanya sudah mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan. Perasaan yang sudah ia pendam jauh sebelum ia mengenal Kita dengan baik. Menyimpan perasaan suka pada orang yang sama hingga memakan waktu hampir tujuh tahun itu bukanlah hal mudah. Tapi Atsumu bisa melewatinya. Dan sekarang adalah penentuannya. Ia akan menerima apapun jawaban dari Kita.

Kita masih diam tanpa kata sambil menatap jam tangan di depan matanya. Atsumu menelan ludahnya takut-takut saat Kita memasukan kembali jam tangan itu ke kotaknya, setelah itu ia menatap Atsumu yang gugup dengan keringat meluncur turun dari pelipisnya.

“Atsumu.”

“I-iya?”

“Sekadar info saja, ulang tahunku itu besok.”

Atsumu mengerjap beberapa saat setelah itu melotot horror. “HA?! Ta-tapi, ulang tahunmu itu tanggal lima, kan?”

Kita mengangguk.

“Dan sekarang itu…”

“Sekarang baru tanggal empat, Atsumu.”

“HE?! Tapi… kalender di ponselku…” ia buru-buru merogoh saku celananya lalu mengecek tanggal di ponselnya. Tanggal lima juli. Ia dengan panik memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Kita, “Lihat, tanggal lima.”

Kita merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia dengan santai menyerahkan ponselnya pada Atsumu, menunjukkan tanggal yang tertera di atas jam. Tanggal empat juli.

Atsumu menganga tidak percaya.

“Kurasa Osamu berhasil mengerjaimu lagi, Atsumu.”

‘Samu?

Oh, Atsumu ingat, kalau tidak salah waktu itu ponselnya memang pernah Osamu pinjam selama beberapa hari untuk dia gunakan sebagai tempat promosi restoran onigirinya. Mungkin Osamu mengubahnya waktu itu, karena kebetulan saat itu Atsumu juga terlalu fokus pada latihan untuk pertandingannya yang akan datang sampai ia lupa pada tanggal.

Atsumu menepuk keningnya sambil mengerutu kesal. Pertama rencana kejutannya gagal karena Osamu sudah memberitahukan Kita lebih dulu, lalu ia hampir menumpahkan kopi panas pada Kita, dan sekarang…

“Jika bertemu nanti aku akan benar-benar menghajarnya.”

Kita tertawa kecil. “Tidak apa bukan ambil sisi positifnya saja.”

“Sisi positif?”

Kita mengangguk. “Dia membuatmu datang lebih awal kemari. Membuatmu bisa menyatakan perasaanmu padaku tanpa didengar banyak orang. Karena jika kau datang tepat di tanggal lima besok tempat ini akan menjadi cukup ramai dan kau akan merajuk pada Osamu nantinya karena tidak sempat mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku.”

Atsumu benar-benar heran bagaimana bisa Kita merangkai kejadian hingga setepat itu, kesannya jadi terdengar seperti cenayang, mengerikan. Belum lagi ia mengatakan sesuatu seperti ‘menyatakan perasaan’ dengan ringan sekali tanpa merasa malu sedikitpun. Karena, demi Tuhan, Atsumu yang mendengarnya saja malu bukan main. Terlebih di sini dirinyalah yang sedang menyatakan perasaan. Dan, oh, Atsumu baru ingat, Kita belum menjawab perasaanya.

“Tapi aku rasa aku tidak keberatan jika harus mempercepat hari ulang tahunku.”

“Ja-jadi, bagaimana dengan jawabanmu, Kita-san. Apa kau butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya?”

Kita diam sebentar lalu menggeleng. “Aku rasa tidak perlu.” Dia menaruh kotak jam hadiahnya di samping gelas kopinya dan gelas kopi milik Atsumu. “Aku akan menjawabnya sekarang.”

Atsumu menelan ludah. Dengan jantung yang berdetak liar ia melihat Kita bergerak mendekatinya, menempelkan bahunya dengan bahu Atsumu. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa lebih jelas mencium wangi tubuh Kita yang seperti senja di sore hari, menenangkan.

Tiba-tiba Kita mendaratkan ciuman kecil di bibir Atsumu, ciuman ringan yang bahkan hanya berlangsung tiga detik.

Atsumu membeku sesaat, setelah itu ia menoleh dengan cepat pada Kita di sampingnya. Napasnya seketika tertahan di tenggorokan saat hidungnya bertemu dengan hidung milik Kita. Mata mereka bertautan satu sama lain.

“Aku juga mencintaimu, Atsumu.”

Kupu-kupu seketika berterbangan di perut Atsumu, menimbulkan sensasi geli yang cukup menyenangkan. Ketegangan pada pundaknya pun mengendur dan ia bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang cepat namun tidak segila sebelumnya.

Atsumu merasa dunianya seperti berhenti berputar saat ia menatap langsung kedua bola mata kuning memikat milik Kita. Tegas, absolute, namun menyimpan begitu banyak kehangatan yang menenangkan. Dan perlahan tapi pasti Atsumu menghapus jarak dua senti meter di antara mereka, membawa Kita ke dalam ciuman panjang yang penuh candu.

**_After_ **

Ding Dong…

Atsumu menggeliat malas. Ia menarik selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya hingga menutupi puncak kepalanya. Dingin sekali, pikirnya.

Ding Dong…

Dan berisik. Ia dengan susah payah meraih ponselnya lalu mengecek jam. Jam lima pagi. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu.

Ding Dong…

Oke, hilang sudah kesabaran Atsumu. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu berjalan kesal ke pintu depan dengan hanya mengenakan celana selutut tanpa atasan.

Ding Dong…

“Iya-iya, sebentar,” bisiknya ogah-ogahan.

Atsumu membuka selot pintu depan dan memutar kuncinya lalu menggesernya kasar.

“Ada perlu ap—”

“Kita/Shinsuke/Kita-san, Outanjoubi Omedet— Kyaaa… ATSUMU!”

Atsumu seketika mematung di ambang pintu saat mendapati teman-teman semasa di klub voli SMA-nya berdiri bergerombol di depan pintu masuk.

Akagi yang berdiri paling tengah menganga tidak percaya sampai menjatuhkah kue ulang tahunnya. Di sampingnya kondisi Ginjima tidak jauh berbeda.

Suna dengan cepat mengeluarkan smarthphonya lalu mengambil foto Atsumu hingga puas. “Ini akan menjadi berita besar,” katanya.

Omimi memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sambil menutupinya dengan kedua tangan, menggeleng tidak habis pikir.

Aran menganga, “Atsumu! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!” Kemudian siap untuk menceramahinya.

Osamu berjalan mendekat lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan sambil menyeringai. “Omedetou,” katanya singkat, padat, dan minta di hujat.

“Siapa yang bertamu, Atsumu?” Kita tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Ia berdiri penasaran di belakang Atsumu dengan hanya mengenakan kemaja kebesaran dan celana pendek.

Ya Tuhan, tolong aku, pikir Atsumu merana.

**Author's Note:**

> oke, Happy Birthday to my future Husband /Hush!
> 
> ouhh betapa leganya aku saat berhasil menyelesaikan ini. rasanya seperti pecah bisul hahahaha  
> maaf jika terkesan OOC  
> dan maaf jika judulnya sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan isi cerita. aku tidak paling tidak bisa membuat judul.
> 
> Mari kita ramaikan kapal ini! Aku butuh lebih banyak lagi Asupan AstuKita dalam bahasa indonesia
> 
> anyway terima kasih karena sudah mampir dan membaca


End file.
